User talk:XSilverwindx
Welcome Hi, welcome to BlogClan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the BlogClan Rising page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cynthia-may (Talk) 17:50, July 31, 2012 Hello Silverpaw ^_^ Dawnmist (talk) 20:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hawkfrost is awesome Cinnamonswirll (talk) 18:18, June 22, 2013 (UTC)Cinny Hi Silverwind, do you like the page I made for you?GuybrushismyAngel (talk) 19:12, June 22, 2013 (UTC) NO TOM IS AWESOMER THAN HAWKFROST!!!!!!!! HE MAY BE DOUBLE-DEAD, BUT HE LIIIVVVEESSS!!!!!! Swift fire999 (talk) 06:41, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Kill me in my sleep?!?!!! Well.... OK. FULL METAL ALCHEMIST IS AWESEOME! Any other manga/anime you'd recommend? Really any manga.anime you enjoy Echoleaf44 (talk) 10:55, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :P Echoleaf44 (talk) 23:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) As to what anime I like, I have only read Deathnote, Full-metal Alchemist, Yu-Gi-Oh and some of Naruto...... so I don't really know. Just not really girly stuff......ergh. Echoleaf44 (talk) 06:50, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Cool! Thanks! Echoleaf44 (talk) 23:20, July 10, 2013 (UTC) OMSC CODE GEASS IS AWESOME! Lelouch is just........ OMSC *Fangirls........ a lot.....* (Sorry, had to do it to someone!) Thanks for recommending it! Echoleaf44 (talk) 12:13, July 13, 2013 (UTC) So... how's that Duke of Eidenburgh thing going? Copper claw (talk) 12:04, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Um Silver, how many episodes are there in the first season of Code Geass? And are they on youtube? ("cause I've been borrowing them from my local library but.....) Echoleaf44 (talk) 06:28, July 18, 2013 (UTC) AWESOME AVATAR! (Dang, you got there before me.......) Echoleaf44 (talk) 23:35, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I cried when Euphy died......so sad. . . Echoleaf44 (talk) 01:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Do you watch in dub or sub? Echoleaf44 (talk) 23:29, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Yep! :D Who is your favourite person other than Lelouch? That was me Echoleaf44 (talk) 23:36, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I've finished the first season....And started R2. Suzaku isn't thaaaat bad... But Nina, ergh. Yeah. He is pretty naive.....Echoleaf44 (talk) 00:14, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I am here to invade you with fangirl-ness. Here have some Arthur: Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 00:40, July 20, 2013 (UTC) XoXo + A picture from your self proclaimed sister Shimmy and Gaius, professional candy stealer Pretty much! LELOUCH FOR DA WIN! Echoleaf44 (talk) 10:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC) He dies. argh why?!? Don't provoke the feels! NO! Echoleaf44 (talk) 10:41, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Sadly. I dread that part 'cause I know I will cry and my parents will just be like... ****? You ok? And I won't be able to answr them. Echoleaf44 (talk) 10:47, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Work? What kind of work do you do? Oh, and you've seen/read Deathnote right? Echoleaf44 (talk) 00:26, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Cause it happened when L died. I cried for ages. :( Echoleaf44 (talk) 02:07, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Did you notice Matt? (Mello's assistant) Echoleaf44 (talk) 11:06, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Personally, Matt was fabulous (cause of he's choice on clothing :P) Echoleaf44 (talk) 21:02, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ? Why is England the best country? The real question is, Why isn't England the best country! Why? What did you think it meant before XD ? But yes, Iggy is the best though I happen to prefer him especially with a certain American. Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 19:59, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Gaius, professional candy stealer~ I was born and raised in the US, yet oh, oh, oh how I wish I was British. I even memorized your national anthem and am a rabid Whovian. I drink tea practically every day! I guess I'm just Swiftpaw the British wannabe. XD ~Les Mis, Leopardstar, Life~ (talk) 01:04, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Speaking of that, I think I'll have some tea now! XD ~Les Mis, Leopardstar, Life~ (talk) 01:05, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I just finished Code Geass R2. WHY? ARGH Echoleaf44 (talk) 08:58, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep..... I cried. Nunally was...arghgarhaghr. . . sorry 'bout this Echoleaf44 (talk) 01:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Well.. Isn't he technically immortal? Echoleaf44 (talk) 01:10, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, either way, it is an interesting theory. I hope he's alive though! What do you think? Echoleaf44 (talk) 01:16, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I guess it kinda would defeat the point..... Echoleaf44 (talk) 01:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Um Silver? What were the anime recommendations again? 'Cause I forogt them... Echoleaf44 (talk) 07:37, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh and check this out :P http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2011/262/4/b/zero_lelouch_kirby_by_wingzg1128-d4acki5.png It's Lelouch, Kirby version! Echoleaf44 (talk) 07:47, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Silver! Gecholeaf, at your service :P (talk) 12:10, August 3, 2013 (UTC) And have you seen 'D Gray Man' ? 'Cause my friend reccommended it but I want to know what you think Gecholeaf44 (talk) 02:04, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hetalia is great. :P Italy is cute...... Hasta la pasta! Gecholeaf44 (talk) 10:20, August 8, 2013 (UTC)